The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/587,339 discloses a new technology for touchscreens that enables detecting the point of touch between an object and a surface, in addition to, the three-dimensional direction of the object and the force exerted by the object on the surface at the moment of touch. The method of the aforementioned patent application requires the object to be in touch with the surface. If the object is located away from the surface, the method cannot detect any information related to the object. If the object is representing a computer input device and the surface is representing a computer display, in this case, the computer input device cannot remotely interact with the application presented on the computer display.